


Small Wonders

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatcha thinking about?” The Super’s question made the corner of Tim’s lips twitch.</p><p>“Life….fate….chance. Realizing how small we really are in the universe.”</p><p>“Sounds boring.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> A Birthday fic for the lovely Vivian.

The sounds of the city floated in the air, the clear sky above allowed the billions of starts to light the world below them. The air was chilly tonight, but he reveled in the goose bumps on his skin. They were in the midst of Autumn and it was a beautiful night. Tim wondered how something so simple as a clear night sky in the middle of November made him feel so peaceful. And so small in many ways. It was nights like this where he wished he could fly. To escape from the world around him and just float on nothing.

He knew that there was a way he could do just that, but Kon had been busy with family business when he had last called. There would always be other nights, but not like this one. Tim, for once, couldn't put words to the feelings he was feeling. He couldn't begin to describe the pronoun sense of……awe. He supposed that was the best way to put it. In that moment of perfect, harmonious silence, he felt so small. And he felt his mind open to all the possibilities that the world and the universe beyond it had to offer. 

It wasn’t often that he dove into the wonders of the universe, of all the philosophy that he had seen, heard or read. But tonight was a perfect night for it. The ropes of the hammock he was resting on creaked softly as he swayed back and forth, and he couldn’t help but run through every single question he ever had. About Fate and God, about destiny and the spirits of the universe. About Love and chance and he took a moment to reflect on everything that had happened to him. How much was chance? Coincidence? Grand design? Did he really make the choices he had himself? Or were they pre ordained and he was just following the script?

The wind brushed against his skin in a brief gust and with it came the sound of someone walking towards him. Tim’s gaze tore away from the sky to the man whose smile flashed white in the darkness.

“I thought you had family duty tonight?”

“Yeah, well Ma released me for good behavior.” Kon answered as he slid into the hammock with Tim, and pecked his lips in greeting. It took a moment for them to get situated before both of them settled. Kon’s arm was warm around his waist and Tim’s head rested against Kon’s chest, the sound of the steady heartbeat adding to the soft sounds of the night around them. “Whatcha thinking about?” The Super’s question made the corner of Tim’s lips twitch.

“Life….fate….chance. Realizing how small we really are in the universe.”

“Sounds boring.” Tim could hear the grin in his boyfriend’s voice, and he felt his own lips tug a little harder in response.

“I was appreciating the moment. It’s good for you to do a little soul searching now and again.” He felt Kon’s snort more than he heard it.

“It’s also good to give you a headache.” Kon snarked, looking down and meeting a sea of black. “How is yours by the way?”

“Gone.” Tim’s voice sounded as far away as his thoughts did as his gaze returned to the stars above them, his thoughts turning inward once again. There was a moment of comfortable silence between them, and he couldn’t help but think about everything that had led them here. What if he had never figured out who Batman and Nightwing were? What if he had watched another station that day instead of watching the news? What if Tana hadn’t broken up with Conner and inadvertently sent him back to the states? What if he had never called Rex requesting Conner’s help? It was questions like these that made him, again, wonder if the choices he made at various points in his life were ever his.

“Dude, I can hear the gears in your head.” Kon knocked Tim’s head gently with his hand. “What’s got you thinking so hard?” Tim shrugged as best he could, but the silence told him that Kon was still waiting for an answer.

“I just find life to be fascinatingly ironic.” Kon huffed out a laugh and his arm tightened around Tim’s waist.

“Well how about you stop thinking about how ironic Life is, and start thinking about how fascinating I am.” Tim’s head lifted to look up at Kon, already knowing that the cocky grin would be shining down on him. Kon chuckled at Tim’s deadpan expression, an action that put a small smile on Tim’s face as well. “Seriously. Just relax. Here….” His TTK drifted out to hit the switch on the other side of the balcony, turning on the soft strung lights that the other building occupants had hung up months ago. The light was bright enough to see, but dim enough to not ruin the mood. In fact, if anything, it enhanced it. “The community garden was an ingenious plan by the way. Are you sure that no one’s going to stumble across us up here?”

“What time is it?” Tim asked, and glanced at Kon’s watch when the meta held his wrist out. “No. By now everyone’s asleep.”

“Good.” Kon closed the space between them, drawing Tim into a kiss that was soft and intimate. Tim couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss, and let his thoughts fall way for another day. 


End file.
